Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor substrate, a display device including the same, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate.
Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display are widely used flat panel display devices. For example, a liquid crystal display includes a display panel including two substrates provided with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates; and a backlight unit providing light to the display panel.
The lower one of the substrates adjacent to the backlight unit may be provided with a large number of pixels and wirings for driving the pixels and receives a drive signal from the outside. The upper one of the substrates may be provided with a tape carrier package for supplying the drive signal to the wirings and a printed circuit board.
A flat panel display device uses an upper chassis and a lower chassis as a case in order to couple the display panel and the backlight unit. For example, when the backlight unit is housed in the lower chassis, the display panel is placed thereon, and the printed circuit board provided with a drive circuit is bent in the direction of backside of the backlight unit. In this case, the upper chassis has a quadrangular band shape and covers the non-display area of the display panel to form a bezel. However, such a structure makes it difficult to provide narrow bezel structure in a flat panel display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.